Basic HVAC systems equipped with economizers are known in the art. Technology for such equipment and components has been described in the following U.S. patents and publications: U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,634,422; 9,097,432; No. 2014/0277759; U.S. Pat. Nos. 8,744,632; and 8,694,166. These patents and publications are incorporated herein by reference.
One drawback with certain implementations of economizers includes calculations based upon electrical or current load information concerning telecommunication equipment located in a facility. Due to the excess heat generated by telecommunication devices, certain equipment may be temporarily or permanently relocated outside of a facility. Load measurements that do not account for the location of such equipment provide unreliable information for purposes of controlling economizers. Modifications of power plant systems to monitor energy consuming equipment in or around a facility may not be feasible or practical. Certain systems that store control settings for an air conditioning unit that includes an economizer for a facility may not be readily altered due to their dependence on electric current readings. Rather than modifying such systems or their underlining devices for reading electrical or current load information, embodiments of the presently disclosed invention, inter alia, addresses the problem of dynamically maintaining the temperature within a facility by controlling an economizer without electrical or current load information for the equipment located in the facility.